lucariotheskeletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario the Skeleton
Lucario the Skeleton is a main stay of the LucariotheSkeleton's Storylines, often either being a part of the main cast, or a crucial character to the plot. Despite this Luca is often shown to be selfish, manipulative, perverted, lazy, and not too bright. In some stories Luca is actually the main antagonist. Despite all of these things Luca can have a change of heart, as shown in the Purgatory Storyline when Koro left files relating to Luca's much more morally respectable past. Real Life Origins Luca was originally an AU!Sans meant for the Undertale AU Wiki on Fandom, but some time after she was turned into something more original. She used to live in the Underground in a house in Snowdin (specifically the one that you knock on) but that was soom scrapped and replace with the much more appealing Purgatory Storyline. Now she has no canonical connections to Sans or Undertale. (Although her attacks are quite similar) Canon Origins Luca lived in the Sinnoh Region with her daughter, Lua. She married a red Lucario named Koro but soon after she was captured and thrown into a slave ship and her daughter was kidnapped by Koro himself. Luca escaped her captors and traveled the region before rescuing Lua and beating Koro to near death. Years after during a cold Sinnoh winter, Souless attacks her world and destroys everything. Luca and Lua wake up in the Void, while Lua is estatic that they 'survived' Luca has no memory of her due to a boulder falling onto her head and causing her death, wracking her with Post-Death Amnesia. Tnis caused a severe rift to grow between the two, and year later Luca and Lua hold a serious grudge. Then one day, Koro finally finds his way to Purgatory after the destruction of Luca's world. Luca has no memory of him and Koro seizes this oppritunity to date her yet again. Unfortunately for Koro, careless actions lead to Syrana finding documents that told of Luca's past life, and Koro's criminal actions. Syrana takes Luca aside and shows her, causing Luca to truly understand who she has become. She's thristy for revenge but somehow, Koro is nowhere to be found. Now a days Luca tries to repent for her sins, treating people with much more respect and keeping to herself. Despite this Lua still despises her mother for what she's done, so only time will tell if they can reconcile. Her eyesockets often change to represent her mood, her green pupils either glowing or fading away. Appearance Lucario the Skeleton is just that, a Lucario Skeleton. Luca has small puffs of fur on her cheeks with a big puff on her head. Her fur is grey and white, with her underbelly an ashy black with ribs set outside her skin. Her tail is made of 4 segments, 3 of them blocky with a triangular one on the end to represent the actual design of Lucario tails. Her eyesockets often change to represent her mood, her green pupils either glowing or fading away. Personality Pre-Koro Files Before Koro's visit, Luca in death was arrogant, rude, perverted, lazy, slobbish, smartmouthed, and a generally unfavorable person. Despite this she does have the ocassional glimmer of hospitality, often giving travelers advice and caring lovingly for her pet Piranha Plant Poppy. This would be sweet, if it wasnt at the price of totally neglectig her daughter. Post-Koro Files After Koro's visit, Luca feels disgusting for what she's done in her afterlife. She wants to reconsile with Lua but feels that even being around her is a crime due to how much she's neglected her. She thought she'd be better off without her. She spends a majority of her time alone, sulking and sleeping. Despite the isolation she treats whoever comes in (the majority of the time it's Syrana) with respect. After this event Luca has an aversion to anything related to sex, she can no longer enjoy it after what she's done. Relationships Lua Saying Luca and Lua's relationship is strained would be a severe understatement. The two despise eachother vehemently, often bickering and getting into fights. After Koro's Visit however, Luca has lost all will to fight Lua. Any arguments they get into now are one sided, as Luca simply dosnt have the will to argue back. This has resulted in their fights stopping all together, neither ever in the mood for it. Syrana Luca and Syrana cross paths alot, although Luca (pre-Koro) mainly enjoyed Syrana's company for physical attraction, now he finds her presence comforting. Despite all of Luca's failed advances, Syrana remained friendly and supportive all through-out. After showing him Koro's Files, Luca has grown to greatly respect Syrana. Syrana is worried for Luca, seeing how the news has affected him. Null Luca and Null share a mutual dislike for eachother, often getting in little jabs when around one another. Fortunately the lack of any connections besides living with eachother lets them avoid huge fights like Luca and Lua get into. Most of the time anyway. Poppy Even during pre-Koro it was painfully clear that Luca absolutely adored Poppy, often treating him more like her child than she did her ''actual ''child. Luca often just lets Poppy do whatever he wishes, blissfully unaware of the consequences. (Or she could simply just not care.) Poppy stayed with Luca at first after comming to the logical conclusion that not eating her would mean more food in the long run comming from her. So he stayed purely for food, but after a while a genuine connection grew between him and the skeleton. Stories/AUs They Appear In Purgatory (Storyline) Infected!AU (see Infected!Luca) Thiccy Cheese Saga (see Plastic Dog) Trivia ▪Luca is was confused with a rabbit for a majority of her early days online ▪Luca is hinted to of been a singer for Koro's Clubs in her past life. ▪In life Luca was fully female, her transition to hermaphrodite remains unexplained. ▪Despite being born from Red Lucario genes, Lua remains fully blue when she's alive, only inheriting Luca's green eyes. ▪Luca is by far the most recognizable character from the LucariotheSkeleton collection of stories. ▪Bloodlust!Luca is a reference to her non-canon connections with Plasma and Pip. Gallery Sketch-1540148772579.png|Lucario the Skeleton sketch-1536462702100.png|�� sketch-1529992813095.png|Libido sketch-1548995233639.png|Poppy sure has grown. Category:Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Skelecarios Category:Undead Category:Lucarios Category:Luca (disambiguation)